Sabe, Não Foi Bem Assim Que Eu Planejei
by Nati Black Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando Draco e Hermione tem que pelo menos tentar colocar as diferenças de lado e se unir por algo maior? E o que acontece se esse algo maior for um neto inesperado? Romance, que fofo... , Comédia, ou a tentativa de uma ! Essa fic promete!
1. Reunião

-Olá Minerva. -eu disse sentando na cadeira que ela me indicou a sua frente. -Dumbledore. -fiz um breve aceno com a cabeça em direção ao quadro de um dos mais ilustres homens da história da magia. Ele retribuiu o aceno. Como sempre um cavalheiro.

-Sra. Weasl…

-Hermione, por favor. Acho que a Sra. já está a parte do meu divórcio, não?

-De fato, creio que todo o Ministério esteja à parte. Mas não é por isso que a chamei aqui hoje, Hermione. – a voz da outrora professora de transfiguração nunca esteve mais séria.

-O que foi que ela fez dessa vez?- Honestamente? Eu tinha até medo de perguntar. Rose, minha filha, não fazia jus a minha reputação escolar. _Garota Problema_ é como a chamam.

- Vamos só esperar mais um pouquinho... - disse a diretora conferindo o horário no relógio em sua mesa- O pai do outro aluno já deve estar chegando...- ela mal tinha acabado de falar quando a porta se abriu. Eu não estava com a mínima curiosidade de saber quem entrara.

- Desculpe McGonagall. Tive um imprevisto na empresa. Um dos artesãos teve a capacidade de queimar todos os pelos de unicórnio e me custou séculos pra achar um novo lote! O mercado de varinhas tem estado em alta, mas creio que a Sra. já está a parte disso, não?

-Sim, sim. O Profeta tem falado muito nisso. Sente-se, sente-se. – disse Minerva. E foi ai que eu me virei para ver quem era o pai do outro encrenqueiro que estava sentado na cadeira apontada por McGonnagal ao meu lado. E ali estava ele. Em toda a sua arrogância e nobreza, já com uma cara de desgosto ao me ver. Sim, era óbvio, e não, também não era. Nunca tinha perguntado a Minerva quem era o outro aluno que com Rose tinha tocado o terror em Hogwarts. Nunca me ocorreu quem poderia ser a criatura que com minha filha tinha pintado o castelo de vermelho com dourado e verde com prata. Nunca.

-Granger...-ele começou, mas o interrompi bruscamente.

-Malfoy, eu deixei de ser Granger quando casei. Pra você é Weasley.

-Desculpa, _Granger,_ mas acho que não. Não de acordo com o Profeta, pelo menos. - e ele me mostrou o jornal do dia, aberto na secção de fofocas:

**O Divórcio do Século**

Por Lilá Brown

Não é novidade alguma que o casal RonMione tem passado por várias turbulências. Na ultima matéria publicada aqui no Profeta Diário vimos que em uma das brigas do casal uma sorveteria trouxa foi pelos ares, mas, segurem-se, a diretora do St. Mungus pediu divórcio! Sim, senhoras e senhores, o agora _ex-casal _teve os documentos assinados ontem a noite e a papelada foi oficializada, deixando Ron Weasley, o capitão da seleção nacional de Quadribol, livre para o mundo feminino. Meninas, _atacar_!

E por um momento eu esqueci. Esqueci meu nome. Esqueci onde estava. Esqueci a minha filha-problema. Esqueci como se falava. Só não me esqueci que o Profeta Diário iria ter que achar uma nova colunista porque Lilá Brown não iria sobreviver mais um único dia pra escrever mais uma única linha que fosse. Mas não ia mesmo. Não era novidade que Lilá tinha uma queda pelo Rony, mas isso?

-Vadia!- sabe o jornal que eu tava segurando? Já eras, colega.

-Ótimo, agora eu vou ter que passar na banca antes de voltar pro trabalho e comprar _mais um jornal_ hoje. Obrigada, Granger.- disse o loiro com sarcasmo.

-Me poupe, Malfoy! Cinco minutos não vão fazer nenhuma diferença na _sua_ vida. Mas olha a minha! Exposta pra todo mundo! Nem _eu _sabia que eu agora eu sou solteira!

-Bem, se você não se importa eu vim falar do meu filho, então, por favor, saia logo que eu tenho hora marcada com a Minerva aqui.- se ele falou aquilo por que não tinha percebido que eu estava interessada na reunião tanto quanto ele, ou se ele simplesmente disse por força de um antigo hábito eu não sei, mas sei que não consegui controlar a minha língua.

-Você era mais inteligente antigamente...

-O que você quis dizer com isso? -disse ele se levantando

-Exatamente o que eu disse. - eu também me levantei, afinal, quem ele pensa que é pra ir falando assim, como se eu fosse uma vagabunda de esquina que tivesse dado pra ele uma nota 7, quando ele na verdade esperava um 10! _(**N/A**: um beijo pra quem entendeu!) _Só que ele era mais alto e a curta distância entre as nossas cadeiras nos obrigou a ficarmos com os corpos colados, seu olhar cinza encarando o meu, castanho.

-O dois, sentem-se! –foi a vez da diretora se levantar. - Francamente! 20 anos atrás isso ainda era _aceitável,_ mas por favor, vocês já são adultos, e já que seus filhos não tem maturidade alguma, não me olhe com essa cara Sr. Malfoy, não sei porque esperei que os pais deles tivessem!Calem-se agora ou detenção para os dois e menos 50 pontos para a Grifnória e Sonserina!

-Mas... -ele começou

-Sem mas!

-A gente nem... -eu continuei

-Quietos!

-Estuda mais aqui!-falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Sentem-se agora ou são menos 100 pontos!- e nós, que como melhores alunos de Hogwarts de nossa época, de burros não temos nada, sentamos. – Obrigada. –ela se sentou a nossa frente. –Agora vamos nos focar no real motivo dessa reunião. Os seus filhos. Como bem sabem, os filhos de vocês tem nos causado muitas dores de cabeça, azararam muitos alunos, bombas de bosta no corredor, vestiram Madame Nor-r-ra com um _tutu_, pintaram o colégio e muito mais.

-Acho que falo por ambos quando digo que conhecemos o histórico escolar de nossos filhos. - falou Malfoy, muito sério.

-Mas ontem à noite o histórico de ambos ganhou mais um item.

-Acho que vou me arrepender, mas... O que eles fizeram?-eu ainda estava meio abalada com a coisa do jornal, então que venha tudo de uma vez!

-Sabe,- McGonagall se mexeu, desconfortável, na cadeira.- Bem... Eles...

-Com todo o respeito, Minerva, mas eu tenho horários e...

-Certo Malfoy! É que... -disse a professora que, irritada e sobre pressão, se atrapalhava com as palavras e me lançou um olhar de súplica. Estava claro que era um assunto um tanto quanto desconfortável, mas o olhar dela era como se eu soubesse do que ela estava falando... - Ah! Hermione, você tem que saber do que estou falando!- agora ela falava só para mim, e em um movimento rápido de mais para o loiro perceber, ela fez uma curva na região do ventre. Ela beirava ao histerismo e me fitava com seus olhos emoldurados por ainda mais rugas do que as existentes em minha época. Mas... Será? Não, não podia ser. A minha única filha... Já? Não, não e não! Não isso, por favor! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não! Por quê, Merlin, por quê?

-O que foi?- Malfoy olhava frenético de McGonagall para mim, e vice-versa, ambas pálidas. - O que é que vocês sabem que eu não sei?

-Malfoy... – eu comecei, surpresa em saber que ainda conseguia falar. Era de se esperar que eu desmaiasse em plena reunião de tantos choques que eu passei em uma única manhã. – Nossos filhos... Eu não fazia idéia... Ela nunca me disse nada... Tão novos!

-Olha, eu realmente tenho horários, -disse ele olhando no relógio de pulso – então vamos logo com essa coisa toda, desembucha.

-Malfoy.- eu disse me recuperando totalmente do choque. Razão. Era tudo o que eu precisava agora.

-Que?

-Acho que nós vamos nos ver muito a partir de agora.


	2. Um lance? Com essasinha?

N/A: Oi gente! Agradecimentos especiais para a Biancah e a Lally Sads, que deixaram uma autora feliz! Você também pode fazer uma autora feliz, é só mandar uma Review, não custa nem um minutinho! Enfim, gente, to amando escrever isso daqui!

* * *

-O que você quer dizer com "nós vamos nos ver muito a partir de agora"?- ele desenhou as aspas no ar.

-Bem...É que...- comecei

-Vamos logo, por favor. Ao contrário de você, Granger, eu tenho compromissos _importantes_ e não tenho o dia todo.

-Tá Maloy! Já vai! É que bem... não é uma coisa fácil de falar e... _Aguamenti_-apontei a varinha para o copo á minha frente e o indiquei para Draco, droga Hermione, é Malfoy, MALFOY. Enfim, ele bebericou a água e apoiou o copo na mesa. –Acho que, talvez, fosse um passo natural para os nossos filhos...

-Prossiga...

-Eles são jovens, saudáveis, bonitos e muito amigos e, bem, principalmente jovens...

-Até agora você não me falou nada que eu não pudesse descobrir sozinho...

-MALFOY!- gritou a histérica diretora que, em um lapso de perda de controle, desatou a chorar, apoiando a cabeça na mesa. –Hermi-o-o-one-e-e, f-f-fala lo-o-o-go, snif.

-Parabéns Malfoy, se o que a McGonagall falou for verdade, nós dois vamos ser...- eu nunca acabei a frase, Rose e Scorpius entraram na sala escancarando a porta, escoltados por Filch.

-Mãe! Que surpresa!- disse Rose, fingindo estar surpresa ou alegre. Ou os dois, o que era mais provável no caso dela. Ela veio em minha direção com os braços abertos e eu me levantei para dar um abraço na minha filha. Ela podia ser uma peste mas era a _minha_ peste e eu a amo com todas as forças.

-Hey! Pai! Que bom te ver!- estava claro porque os dois se dão tão bem, Rose e Scorpius, digo.

-Filhão! Como você ta? Pegando muitas?- disse o loiro se levantando e dando um cascudo na cabeça do projeto-do-demo-júnior, sem notar o olhar matador que Rose lançara em face daquelas palavras.

-Rose, posso dar uma palavrinha com você, filha _querida_.- eu rosnei, deixando bem claro que ela iria ouvir uma poucas e boas.

-NÃO!- esperneou Minerva pela provavelmente décima vez naquela manhã.- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! JÁ CHEGA! TODOS CALEM A BOCA E SENTEM AGORA SE NÃO EU TIRO CEM PONTOS DA GRIFNÓRIA E DA SONSERINA, NÃO, MELHOR, EU TIRO _TODOS _OS PONTOS DAS DUAS CASAS! – embora eu achasse que a diretora precisasse de uma boa dose de Carbolitio, ou no mínimo um bom suco de maracujá, eu realmente não queria ser a responsável por perder todos os pontos da minha própria casa então sentei na cadeira mais perto. Infelizmente, Dra...MALFOY teve a mesma idéia, só que era óbvio que por estar mais longe da cadeira do que ele, o sonserino se sentou segundos antes de mim no móvel em questão. Resultado: Acabei sentando no colo do loiro.

-Sabe Granger, eu sempre desconfiei que você tivesse uma quedinha por mim, mas não precisava disso na frente dos nossos filhos. - sussurrou Malfoy por entre os cachos do meu cabelo.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. –grunhi me levantando e sentando na cadeira ao lado.

-Rose, Scorpius, agora que estão aqui acho que vão querer falar por vocês mesmo o que aconteceu. –anunciou McGonagall recobrando o controle, assoando o nariz e fingindo que havia visto algo extremamente interessante dentro da gaveta de sua mesa.

Silêncio. Uma engolida em seco e um pigarro. Silêncio de novo. Ele olha o relógio, passa a mão no rosto e respira fundo. Mais uma vez silêncio. Rose começa a batucar uma música na perna. Silêncio absoluto. Suspiro. Me ajeito na cadeira. Um pouco mais de silêncio.

-AAAAAAAAAAH!- gritou de súbito o empresário – Eu não aguento mais! Falem logo o que aconteceu!- Rose e Scorpius se olharam de esguelha e, finalmente, parecia que alguma decisão fora tomada.

-Pai, senta. – disse o nem-tão-mini-Malfoy, já que seu pai pulara da cadeira durante seu ataque. Depois que ele olhou desconfiado para o filho o loiro se sentou na cadeira – Eu e a Rose, bem, nos estamos tendo um lance e ...

-UM LANCE? Com _essasinha?-_ o loiro mostrava indignação

-Com licença Malfoy, mas minha filha não é _"essasinha"_! - quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim da _minha_ filha? Francamente!

-Será que dá pra gente continuar?- pediu Rose impaciente. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.- É bem mais que um "lance", aconteceu um imprevisto e bem...

-Olha, eu _realmente_, de verdade, tenho compromissos e, como o dono da empresa, eu não posso simplesmente cancelar-los, então, se vocês quiserem acelerar...

-Pai...- tentou Scorpius, sem saber se jogava tudo para fora ou se ia aos poucos.

-Uhm?- perguntou o Malfoy mais velho, um pouco entediado.

-Ah, tenha dó! Será que não da pra falar de uma vez? Malfoy, Granger, a Rose está grávida do Scorpius!- disse a velha mulher. Eu sei que o Malfoy é pálido, mas se fosse possível, ele estaria mais branco ainda. Parecia em choque, não disse nada, apenas ficou fitando os olhos do filho, como se esperasse que o mesmo dissesse que não era verdade, que era apenas uma brincadeira e que na verdade ele fora chamado ali só por causa de mais uma bomba de bosta. Esse olhar não veio, mas ao contrario do que eu esperava ver de um Malfoy, o seu olhar não pedia desculpas e sim mostrava orgulho e até um certo desafio, como se ele não se importasse com o que o pai pensaria, e sim que ele tinha tomado uma decisão e ele não iria mudá-la.


End file.
